ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Bevilaqua
Louis Bevilaqua, played by G. A. Aguilar, is a Latino inmate on the HBO drama Oz. Biography One of the Latino inmates, Bevilaqua was in solitary confinement for his duration of the series. Before he was arrested he was involved in the gang rape of Warden Glynn's daughter, which he told Miguel Alvarez off screen. He later died while attempting to avenge the death of his cousin Carlo Ricardo. Character storyline Prisoner 99B521 - Convicted April 2, 1999. Murder in the second degree, Illegal possession of a firearm. Sentence: 25 years, up for parole in 10. Season Three Bevilaqua was in solitary throughout the season and was rarely shown on screen but referred to by name on various occasions, he at some point told fellow Latino Miguel Alvarez that he was one of the four who raped Leo Glynn's daughter on the outside, but it was never revealed in this season that it was Bevilaqua that Miguel had spoken to, nevertheless Miguel refused to reveal the identity of his informant to Glynn. Meanwhile a new CO named Claire Howell was assigned to solitary and eventually caught Bevilaqua in the act of tearing apart the furniture in his cell, but when she told him to stop, he just made an obscene comment to her, and Claire - already in a foul mood after an argument with Tim McManus began hitting Bevilaqua viciously with a nightstick. McManus later expressed concern that Bevilaqua may have suffered brain damage as a result. Later in this season Bevilaqua’s cousin, Carlo Ricardo died in a fight with Alvarez, who lied to Glynn that Ricardo was the one who raped his daughter, not realizing who he was related to. Season Four Bevilaqua remained in solitary confinement, along with Alvarez who was sent to solitary after Ricardo's death. After another inmate committed suicide, it was decided that the solitary prisoners should be allowed one hour of exercise each day. During the exercise (which involved the inmates walking in a circle while chained together) Bevilaqua asked Alvarez what he had been sent to solitary for, and when Alvarez answered he revealed that Carlo was in fact his cousin. Bevilaqua expressed desire to kill Alvarez after finding this out, despite Miguel saying it was self defence. Bevilaqua later discovered that Alvarez was an enemy of Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez - the leader of the Latinos. Bevilaqua sent a message to El Cid asking permeation to kill Miguel Alvarez for him, El Cid answered by having his right hand man Carmen Guerra send Bevilaqua a shank. The next day, again during exercise Bevilaqua approached Alvarez who then revealed that he had lied about Carlo raping Glynn's daughter, and if Bevilaqua tried anything, he would tell Glynn that it was he who had done it. When Bevilaqua reached for his shank, mentally unstable inmate William Giles quickly managed to steal it without Bevilaqua noticing. Both Bevilaqua and Alvarez were stabbed by Giles before anyone could react. Only Alvarez survived out of the two, and the true identity of the rapist remained a secret to Glynn. Murders committed *'Latino Gangster': Shot to death after trying to shoot at him. (1999) Category:Characters Category:Latinos Category:Deceased Characters